There are known light guides essentially rectangular in shape and comprising lighting means in the form of LEDs arranged in series side-by-side on one narrow end. With them, light is fed into the light guide, and reflected from reflecting surfaces towards the light exit side. A uniform illumination is thus not assured.
The object of the invention is to configure the generic light guide such that an optimum illumination of the light guide is assured with simple design conformation.
This object is accomplished according to the invention, in the light guide, of the present invention.